


Float

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: (yes I'm very funny), Dubious Consent, Edging, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Porn-with-Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheap flimsy <s>Youngjae-centric</s> plot and 2k+ worth of frot and oral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i can only write smut lol

“Hyung, you’re not leaving?”

Practice was over and their instructor had dismissed them a while ago. Yugyeom was already at the door tapping his foot, waiting for Bambam to finish packing up while Mark and Jackson had already left to get something to eat before heading back.

“Not yet, I’m staying to practice for a bit longer,” Youngjae replies Bambam, stretching out his sore limbs, “You guys can go ahead first.”

“What about Jinyoung and Jaebum?”

“They’re staying back to help me,” He smiles, rubbing the back of his head.

“Okay, see you later hyung— Don’t stay up too late,”

“Bye Hyung!” Yugyeom calls out as the door clicks shut behind them, leaving Youngjae alone in the practice room.

He sighs, squinting at the glare of the bright white lights on the ceiling as he lies down on the hard wooden floor. He swears that he’s danced so much that even his bones hurt.

His muscles are all tightly strung and tense from practice as he stretches out again, breathing in deep. But this ache he feels is familiar; he’s used to this routine now. It’s been almost a year since they debuted but Youngjae still stays back pretty often during comebacks to practice. Usually he’d practice alone or with one of the other members but today both Jinyoung and Jaebum offered to keep him company. (They had also offered to treat him to dinner afterwards— Admittedly it was quite out of the blue but he wasn’t going to complain about or question free food.)

Jaebum and Jinyoung return from the vending machine shortly after, Youngjae could hear them. They were talking about something－ low whispers echoed through down the hallway before their conversation cut short at the doorway.

“Ready to go again?” Jinyoung asks, holding out a bottle of tea for Youngjae.

He rolls onto his side, his ribs pressing a little uncomfortably against the floor as he gladly accepts the bottle from Jinyoung.

“Yeah, hold on,” He yawns, sitting up to fix his hair.

The bottle is cold in his hands and the saccharine sticks and lingers on his tongue as they continue practicing.

***

“Food’s here!”

Youngjae wastes no time busying himself with laying the beef slices onto the hot plate, focusing the remainder of his energy on making sure they’re cooked just right.

Under the table, Jinyoung elbows Jaebum’s side, exchanging a few quick flickering glances at him which Youngjae was too preoccupied with the food to pay mind.

“Thanks for treating me to dinner,” He says, practically beaming as he places the lightly grilled meat on top of his rice, “Although, I don’t remember doing anything really great in particular for this so what’s the occasion?”

“Actually,” Jaebum clears his throat, “We’d like to ask you something.”

“Jinyoung and I– We uh…” Jaebum coughs a little and pauses, tapping at the rim of the glass in his hands.

“Yeah?” Youngjae looks up at Jaebum cocking his head to the side, and then at Jinyoung who looks like he’s about make Jaebum spit out whatever he’s going to say.

“We were wondering if–”

“If you would like to be part of our relationship?” Jinyoung interrupts.

Youngjae blinks at them.

“Oh,” He replies rather sharply, feeling as if he’s forgotten all of the words he knew.

Jinyoung tenses a little. He bites his tongue, looking down at his lap.

For a moment there was a silence that no one knew what to make out of. The tension in the air was so thick that it was almost hard to breathe.

“You mean the three of us…?” Youngjae starts, quite unsure of how to phrase it.

He’s at a loss for words again. His eyes flicker left and right, at Jaebum and at Jinyoung, his lips part only to be drawn back by the bite of his teeth as he tries to grasp for the right words.

They look serious and Youngjae doesn’t think that they’d play such a cruel strange joke on him.

“I don’t know… if－,” They’re both looking at him now and it makes Youngjae feel all too seen, “if it’s alright?”

“I mean, not that I think it’s weird– I want to, but I don’t want to intrude on your relationship, I probably would,” He casts his gaze down to his fidgeting hands, biting his lip.

In the midst of his anxious rambling, Jaebum lets out a sigh of relief and a smile eases its way onto Jinyoung’s lips.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“You won’t.” Jinyoung reassures.

“Trust us, we’ve talked about it.”

His voice is smooth and kept low and Youngjae would be lying if he said that it didn’t calm him down even a little.

“So is that a yes or…?” Jaebum quirks an eyebrow, “You don’t have to answer right now if you don’t want to.”

“No I’m okay– Wait not ‘no’, what I meant was, is it okay if I–?” Youngjae blurts and then stops himself.

He lets go of a breath that’s been caught in his throat, dropping his shoulders as he lets the tension that swelled in his chest flow out with a deep breath in and out.

“I mean,” He smiles and laughs, nervously but earnestly.

“I’d love to.”

***

They start going out after practice to eat quite often even after comeback preparations had ended. Youngjae wasn’t sure what a relationship with three people would be like, or rather what it was supposed to be like, but Jinyoung and Jaebum made it easy to ask them questions in between conversations even if they were clumsily worded.

After a while Youngjae didn’t have to fumble with his words or his hands anymore.

Youngjae used be a little bit jealous of them at times especially when Jaebum would sneak out of the room at night or when he’d tell him rather plainly that he would be sleeping in Jinyoung’s room. Although he never really knew exactly who he was jealous of or why he felt jealous.

It was nice that Jinyoung would come over to their room instead these days. The mattress felt crowded with three people in it but they made the most out of the space, getting into a tangle of limbs, shifting about and letting the silence of the night hum lowly in their ears, lulling them to sleep.

On occasion they’d get drunk whenever their schedule would allow it. Hands would smooth over skin and touch, fingers tracing curves and fitting between ridges and Youngjae would feel content with the alcohol still burning slowly in his chest, comforted by the warmth of the two bodies pressed against his own.

***

They got back a bit later than usual; the dorm is silent and most of the lights are off. It’s about two in the morning when they stumble back into the apartment, still buzzed from drinking earlier on.

By the time they got into their room, Jinyoung was leaning close into the crook of Youngjae’s shoulder with a lazy lopsided grin plastered on his face, whispering and mumbling things against his neck. His words ghosted on Youngjae’s skin and left him flustered while his fingers pried and tugged playfully at his belt.

This isn’t the first time Jinyoung kissed him, but it definitely feels different.

He sucks on his bottom lip, his tongue coaxing Youngjae along, tickling the roof of his mouth and caressing the inside of his cheeks. He skirts over his tastebuds almost tauntingly; the bitterness of soju stains his palate for the second time that night.

He hooks his fingers onto Youngjae’s belt, pulling him down to the mattress. Jinyoung slides a hand between his clothed thighs and up his shirt. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jaebum setting down his wallet and keys, searching for something in the drawer. Jinyoung slides his hand up further, stopping right at the junction of his leg to massage his inner thigh.

The next few moments are a blur, someone’s undoing his belt while Jaebum kisses him slow and deep, his palm cradling the nape of his neck. His eyes blink open once the warmth on his lips is gone and Jinyoung’s tugging off his pants— in fact most of their clothes are getting taken off pretty quickly even though they have to shuffle about just to remove them.

Jinyoung kisses and nips his lips at the back of Youngjae’s knee, trailing bites and smoothing down his inner thigh while Jaebum presses his lips onto Youngjae’s again. The kiss is warm and soft and dizzying all at once because Jaebum doesn’t let him pull away, heat creeps up to his cheeks as he runs out of breath.

Jinyoung palms his length, smearing the precum that’s leaking from the tip around the head of his cock as he licks and sucks at the bruises he scattered across Youngjae’s supple skin. Youngjae bucks his hips up into his touch moaning softly into Jaebum’s mouth as callous hands and blunt teeth scrape his skin.

As usual Youngjae’s caught in between an indiscernible fumble of hands with most of his vision obscured but somehow, despite the tangle of limbs, Jaebum manages to ease him onto his lap.

Jaebum pulls him over to lay down on top of him as his back hits the mattress.

He moves his hips experimentally with Jaebum’s firm hands splayed on his lower back guiding him back and forth, running his cock along the length of Jaebum’s. Jaebum groans from the friction as they grind their hips, pressing their bodies close together.

Jaebum takes his chin, tilting Youngjae’s head to the side to rest it in the crook of his shoulder, nibbling at his jaw and brushing the side of Youngjae’s neck. He sucks the base of his neck and licks the dips of his collarbones, drawing out a weak noise from Youngjae, his hips bucking and his breath coming short.

He reaches behind him, pulling a cheek aside with one hand and tracing a slick finger around his hole with the other. He hesitates at first but Youngjae whines needily against his neck, gasping pleads warm onto his skin which completely rid him of his qualms.

He presses and pushes into him firmly and steadily, pumping his digits in and out of him in long smooth strokes. Youngjae trembles at the thrusts of Jaebum’s fingers, gripping tightly at his shoulders as he lazily massages slow circles into his prostate.

He hikes up his leg, holding his thigh close to his chest as he rocks against his fingers and length, letting him push in deeper. He sucks his bottom lip to muffle his moans into little whimpers, letting slip of a few needy noises as he begins to pant against his shoulder.

A pair of heated palms, Jinyoung’s, glide up his sides, they fit around his hips, lifting them up and stroking down his stomach and the top of his thighs as he presses kisses down the nape of his neck.

Jaebum starts pulling long firm strokes on Youngjae’s length. With a shaky hand Youngjae reaches down between them, trying to mimic Jaebum’s movements on him as well, feeling somewhat encouraged when he manages to get a low moan out of Jaebum. He begins to figure out Jaebum likes, noticing how his hips twitch and thrusts up when he squeezes his cock between his fingers from base to tip, rubbing his thumb just beneath the head and around the slit.

His legs aren’t holding up very well by the time Jaebum starts going faster, it’s getting increasingly difficult to keep his voice down with Jaebum brushing against his prostrate ever so often.

Jaebum pistons into him almost ruthlessly coaxing out all sorts of noises from the back of Youngjae’s throat. He tries to match up with Jaebum’s pace, squeezing tighter around Jaebum’s length, jerking him off faster.

“We talked about this a lot– Jaebum and I,” Jinyoung says somewhere behind him, mouthing kisses down to the base of his spine. His hands smooth up his waist and brush his inner thighs.

“R-really?” Youngjae pants, not entirely sure how to reply.

Jaebum’s fingers shifts, angling deeper inside him. He whimpers, hands curling tighter at Jaebum’s arms.

He moans, muffled against Jaebum’s skin as a third digit pushes in, heat fanning across his cheeks as he buries his head further into Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum spreads his fingers wide inside of him, making his muscles tense and his breath stagger. His hole tightens around Jaebum’s fingers, unused to being stretched so much. Youngjae lets slip of a choked cry, his nails dig bluntly into Jaebum’s skin as Jaebum starts making scissoring motions inside him, spreading him out and crooking his fingers to massage his weak spot.

He sighs, a little bit out of disappointment and partly out of relief, still tensed up and panting when Jaebum removes his fingers.

“We talked about what we wanted to do with you…” Jinyoung trails off. Youngjae shivers in anticipation as Jinyoung lightly drags the tip of his fingers over his hole, watching it tighten around nothing and twitch as he rubs against it.

“If you’d let us spoil you like this–” Jinyoung pushes in a finger with ease, wriggling it about as he pushes in a second one, thrusting shallowly while he spreads out his fingers, making him squirm. At this point of time, Youngjae can’t tell if he’s testing waters or teasing him.

“H-hyung–!”

Youngjae’s hip’s jerk, gasping when something thick, wet and warm presses into him between Jinyoung’s splayed fingers. Jinyoung licks around his inner walls, eliciting a string of weak noises with a few thrusts before slipping out.

Jinyoung grips his trembling thighs firmly, holding them steady apart as he licks a broad stripe up his stretched hole.

Youngjae takes in a shaky breath, his legs tensing up and his toes curling when Jinyoung pushes into him with only the tip of his tongue, licking shallowing past the rim as Youngjae cries out, clinging tighter onto Jaebum for support.

The mattress sinks as Jinyoung shifts behind him, imprinting fingermarks on his skin as he spreads his cheeks. His breath hitches, he squirms when Jinyoung licks at his entrance. His legs quiver and he jolts when he slips in two fingers and spreading them out and blowing a puff of air at his entrance.

“Jinyoung–,”

He squeals into Jaebum’s shoulder when Jinyoung sucks the pucker of his hole. Jaebum can feel Youngjae trembling as Jinyoung scrapes the front of his teeth lightly across the rim, rubbing his tongue flatly against it, making Youngjae whimper loudly into Jaebum’s ear.

He’s become a quivering panting mess from the way Jinyoung’s pulling and pushing to-and-fro from the edge. He lets go of a quiet breathy moan, his back bowing like a cat when Jinyoung finally presses his tongue into his hole again, raking his nails down his bottom and the back of his thigh, pulling out to nip and suck on his thighs and cheeks. Gasps and whines fill the room as Jinyoung pulls back his cock, sucking it in one slow long motion, licking up the precum at the tip and tracing his tongue back up to his hole as he squeezes harshly at his fleshy thighs.

Youngjae’s nails dig into Jaebum’s arms when Jinyoung plunges his tongue in again, moving it about in circles deep inside of him. He draws a shaky breath, desperately trying to cover up the needy moans he’s making.

He thrusts his tongue in and out of him as Jaebum rubs at his waist soothingly, smoothing out the tension in his back as he arches against Jaebum’s torso. Jinyoung grabs his cheeks, spreading them to go deeper, making Youngjae writhe and cry out, his hole contracting loosely around him. Youngjae’s cock is swelling and dripping with precum in Jaebum’s hand as he strokes it languidly. He feels helpless being caught up between the things they’re doing to him.

Jinyoung squeezes his hips, holding them in place when Youngjae tries to buck back weakly. His breaths are ragged and uneven; Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut– the room’s spinning and everything feels hot. His insides are laxed and trembling around Jinyoung; the heat and tension in his groin quickly fills to the brink. He sees white, shuddering hard as Jaebum squeezes his length, milking out the cum as it spurts all over Jaebum’s stomach.

Youngjae’s legs finally give way, he flops onto his side, shakily reclaiming his breaths as Jaebum rests his palm on his hip, thumbing along it’s slight curve.

A blush crawls up his neck, quickly heating his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Youngjae pulls a pillow over his head, covering up his face.

“I’m so sorry－,”

“For what?”

Jaebum chuckles, gently prying his tightly fisted hands off to push the pillow aside.

“It’s not a big deal, relax,” Jinyoung lays down behind him, lazily kissing and nuzzling the back of his neck with an arm wrapped around his waist, “you can still help if you want.”

“Okay…” He mumbles vaguely, tucking his head under Jaebum’s chin.

Jinyoung pecks the tip of his flustered ear, enveloping his hand on top of Youngjae’s, wrapping it around Jaebum’s cock. Youngjae’s breaths settle down as Jinyoung guides him to stroke his length.

“Just continue what you were doing before and press your thighs together like this,” Jinyoung straightens Youngjae’s legs, pushing them together. His arms unwrapping off his waist to he reach over for the lube.

Youngjae tries to clamp them with as much strength his tired legs can muster while waiting, squeezing tighter around Jaebum as he starts thrusting into his hand.

Jinyoung groans throatily when he presses his cock between his soft thighs, his hips smack Youngjae’s bottom with each short hard thrust; his length fits right beneath the curve of his ass when he rolls his hips into Youngjae’s thighs.

With each thrust, his cock nudges the underneath of Youngjae’s length and balls, brushing lightly up the base making him jolt and gasp, still sensitive from cumming just moments ago. The feeling of Jinyoung’s length rubbing between his slippery thighs and perineum makes him giddy and short-breathed; he struggles to focus on jerking Jaebum’s cock and keeping his thighs tight together.

Jinyoung grips his hips, his fingers digging deliciously into his skin as a tight coil of heat knots up in his lower abdomen once more.

Youngjae bites his lip, trying to swallow the little noises escaping out from the back of his throat. His lips are wet and swollen pink when he parts them, letting Jaebum’s tongue smooth over them and prod its way into his mouth.

Jaebum takes his time to taste him again, snapping his hips into his hand as he squeezes Youngjae’s thigh. He wraps his hand around Youngjae’s, firming his grip around his cock as he grunts and thrusts roughly into Youngjae’s hand.

They take in each other’s breaths as Jaebum groans and grunts into his mouth, tugging at his lips and it’s not long until sticky cum splatters onto Youngjae’s stomach and between his thighs.

He rolls onto his back sprawling a leg and an arm on top of Jinyoung, breaths steadying as he climbs down from a cloudy state of high. Lube and cum smears and strings from thigh to thigh as his legs part and shift about.

They stay like that for a while, Jaebum half leaning onto Youngjae and Youngjae splayed out on Jinyoung until Jinyoung starts to feel all that weight pile onto his arm, squirming out from under Youngjae and rolling him onto his stomach and on top of Jaebum.

Jinyoung sits up, blinking a few times still in a bit of a daze before getting up to open a window, letting the cool night breeze into the room.

The sweat makes their skin stick uncomfortably after awhile so Youngjae gets up and off of Jaebum, slumping his weight against the wall as he fans himself with his hand. Jinyoung gets the message and switches on the fan.

“It’s so hot,” Youngjae whines, “Why don’t we have air conditioning?”

Jinyoung takes one look at Youngjae’s brightly flustered face and tousled hair and laughs.

“You’re a mess,” He snorts, returning with a box of tissues.

“Why? You wanna clean him up?” Jaebum swipes some of the cum off of Youngjae’s thigh, stretching out from the bed trying to press his fingers onto Jinyoung’s lips.

“Go eat your own cum Jaebum,” Jinyoung swats his hand away, throwing a soiled wad of tissue at his face.

“Maybe I will,”

Youngjae yelps and jumps when Jaebum grabs his legs, spreading wide them to lick the salty skin at the junction of his inner thigh.

“Don’t－ I’m tired,” He jerks his legs close, pouting at Jaebum.

“Sorry,”

Youngjae sighs, sinking back down onto the bed, resting his eyes. However his peace doesn’t last of long, Jaebum’s hands start to wander again, they brush his bangs aside, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he cups his jaw－ it would have been a fairly innocent gesture if not for what he had to say right after that.

“If it’s any consolation, it’s Jinyoung’s mouth that needs cleaning up.”

“The way he had his tongue licking deeeep inside you…” Jaebum’s voice is raspy and rough as the words roll off his tongue.

Youngjae shifts his weight from side to side, inching away and looking at everything other than Jaebum as his breath tickles his neck and his palms glide lower down his sides.

“I could feel your moans on my neck for days,” He’s so close to Youngjae that he can feel his lip mouthing onto his skin.

“Stop it, he’s going to explode– look at how red he is,”


End file.
